Kendall
Kendall is a doe with antlers who loves to play with her friends. She is the fourth character to be made by Flippy the french and is his first female character. Character Bio Kendall is a doe with antlers who loves playing with her friends. Her best friends are Lumpy and Petunia. The only episodes where Kendall survives is Town of Tommorow, Charming Careers and See Me on the Door Kendall's Episodes Starring Roles #Town of Tommorow #All Ground from Tale #Deadly Safari #Let Us Walk in the Woods #Kiss or Not! #Stayin' Alive #See Me on the Door #How Dress the Deer #This Odd Thought on the Antlers #The Unknown Episode #Kendall's Photo Smoochie Featuring #Down From the Mall #Match for Clash #I Was an Avian Zombie Appearances #Take the Ground #The Little World of a Lion #Charming Careers #Brake the Cycle #The Smell of the Fear Deaths Episodes #All Ground from Tale: Crushed by a train #The Little World of a Lion: Transperced by a firecracker #Down from the Mall: Sliced by an escalator #Take the Ground: Dies in a stadium collapse. #Match for Clash: Decapited by a goal. #Deadly Safari: Impaled on the horns of a rhinoceros. #Let Us Walk in the Woods: Mashed in a water fountain by Mole. #Stayin' Alive (FTF Version): Electrocuted on a electric fence by Showy. #How Dress the Deer: Crashes into the Sun. #Brake the Cycle: Head sliced by bicycle wheel. #This Odd Thought on the Antlers: Antlers are pulled out. #The Smell of the Fear: Suffocates from Feary's gas. #The Unknown Episode: Impaled by a monkey bar (debatable). #I Was an Avian Zombie: Head skewered and pulled off. Smoochie's Options #Duckface: Killed by ducks. #Camera: Dies of a blood loss. #Flash: His eyes are pulled out. Additional #FTF Tree Friends: Season 1 - DVD cover : Crushed by Tarsy (not seen and debatable). Injuries Episodes #Match for Clash: Back broken when she lands on a ball #Deadly Safari: (before death) Cut in half by an elephant. Additional #A Black Shirt: Black shirt with a picture of Kendall sticking her tongue out. Kills #Cuddles : 1 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods") #Lumpy : 1 ("Town of Tommorow") #Disco Bear : 1 ("Town of Tommorow") #Tarsy : 2 ("Let Us Walk in the Woods", "How Dress the Deer" along with Mime) #Taily : 2 ("All Ground for Tale", debatably "Let Us Walk in the Woods") #Showy : 1 ("See Me on the Door") Trivia *She has antlers despite being female. This suggests she might be a reindeer. ** On September 23th, 2013. Flippy the french has confirmed that Kendall was a doe, despite her antlers, and not a reindeer, as some people maybe thought... *Kendall was supposed to be silent, but this idea was dropped out because of the agitation of the character. *In fan version episodes, she takes the place of Petunia (Mime on few times). Gallery Kendall.jpg|Kendall's old design Kendall new look.jpg|Kendall's new look in How Dress the Deer Ftf friends.png The Unknown Episode.jpg|Kendall have an idea... Photo picture.png|Kendall about to take a picture of a picture Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive